I give in, Flyboy
by JAGlover5
Summary: Mac finds a creative way to get rid of Brumby and admit her feelings for Harm


The usual JAG crew decided to have a fun evening out at McMurphy's and it turned out to be kareoke night at the bar. Mac had a bit of a rough week as she had given Brumby his ring back after it had been on her right hand for a few months. Brumby had decided to show up at McMurphy's to try to win her back but she wanted nothing to do with him.

As the Bud finished his version of Delilah, the DJ announced that the next person to perform would be Mac. Everyone at the table was shocked as they watched her walk to the stage and whisper her song choice to the DJ.

As Mac started to sing, everyone at their table as well as everyone in the restaurant became silent and watched her in awe, not knowing she had such a beautiful voice.

Mac sang a song by one of her favorite artists, Sara Evans.

" _When I look at you,_

 _I see the souls of our unborn children._

 _If I reach for you,_

 _Will you take my hand?_

 _Are you willing?_

 _You turn more than the music on,_

 _but will you be there by my side at the dawn?"_

Mac was looking at one person at the table and she had his full attention. Harm sat engulfed in her stare, feeling overwhelmed by the feelings this song was bringing forth for him. However, directly behing him was Mic, who thought she was singing to him, giving him hope she still wanted him.

Mac continued,

" _Then I say..._

 _All right, I give in,_

 _I will dance with you just this one time._

 _And all night_

 _We will turn and spin,_

 _Then stand eye to eye at the sunrise._

 _And you offer love_

 _And it all begins when I say_

 _All right, I give in"_

The Admiral, amused by Mac's methods in admission of her feelings, watched her as she poured her heart out through song to the man of her dreams. He also watched the faces of both Harm and Mic as they both sat oblivious to anything in the room but her.

" _If I sing for you_

 _Would it be the sweetest sound you've ever heard?_

 _And if I pray for you_

 _Will you know that I believe in every word?_

 _You build me a house on stone_

 _Will you promise me i'm never gonna be alone?"_

Harm wanted to look around him to see if everyone else at his table was as shocked as he was but he didn't want to remove his eyes from Mac, wanting to savor every second of this.

" _Then I say..._

 _All right, I give in_

 _I will dance with you just this one time._

 _And all night_

 _We will turn and spin_

 _Then stand eye to eye at the sunrise._

 _And you offer love_

 _And it all begins when I say_

 _All right, I give in."_

Meanwhile, Harriet sat beside Bud, subconsiously digging her nails into his arm. Bud turned to his wife to see tears streaming down her face. She looked from Mac to Harm, but frowned at the hopeful, cocky look on Mic's face. Harriet hoped that Mac's admission was directed towards Harm.

" _You turn more than the music on_

 _But will you be there by my side at the dawn?_

 _Then I say"_

" _All right, I give in_

 _I will dance with you just this one time._

 _And all night_

 _We will turn and spin_

 _Then stand eye to eye at the sunrise_

 _And you offer love_

 _And it all begins when I say_

 _All right, I give in."_

The whole restaurant applauded and everyone at the JAG table stood up and cheered for Mac. As she made her way back to the table, she had her eyes set on one person inparticular. Mic had stood and walked to stand a step in front of Harm, as he was under the impression that the song was directed towards him. As Mac got within a step of Mic and Harm, Mic put his arms out for Mac, thinking she would fall right into them. Mac didn't even acknowledge Mic's presence and took everyone, including Harm, by surprise as she walked directly to Harm, stood up on her tip-toes and threw her arms around his neck. He responded quickly by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off of the ground a little bit.

The whole restaurant erupted into cheers again, Harriet cried even harder and Mic stood there with his jaw on the floor, completely confused by what had just happened. As Harm sat Mac back down on the floor, she released her grip around his neck enough to pull back and give him a quick kiss.

She stared up at him with love and adoration in her eyes that Harm had never seen in anyone else's.

Mac simply said, "I give in, Flyboy. I love you"

Harm smiled his famous smile that made her knees wobble and responded "I love you too, Sarah."


End file.
